Undertaking Punishment
by MizariOmi15
Summary: A deadman was caught trying to escape. The sadistic monk will now give her some punishment. OCxGenkaku maybe OOCness Horror and hurt/comfort because I can't think of any genre.


**Mizari: *gets hit by some cans* yeah I know I have three fanfictions to work on. After this I'm going to Flaming, and then play my new Pokemon Black 2. I KNOW I'M BEHIND MY FELLOW POKENERDS, BUT SHIT'S HAPPENING AND I'M SURPRISED I EVEN GOT IT. Well this is my very first lemon. Hope you guys like it. Genkaku's personality may be OOC but it's because I haven't read the manga in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I only own this horrible written lemon. Hope you like it. **

Genkaku smirked wide. He stared at the new subject given to him. The extreme Buddhist felt his boredom waning ever so slowly. He grasped the chin of the little bird below him "Trying to escape prison…. What a horrible thing, sinners should know where they belong."

The woman glared, her wide eyes showing hatred and fear. It excited Genkaku even more, he let go of the female's chin and sauntered to his couch toward his report. He lazily looked over the report given to him. He smiled inwardly, glancing at the female in his front view. He cracked his neck, beginning to read it out loud.

"Ariza Myuka. Age 19, sentenced to life in prison for the hack of personal government files. We both know that's bullshit honey. Why are you really here, and in this weird of all places?" He pulled out his guitar, smiling more. "What's your branch of sin sweetie?"

That brought the girl to look up at him with more hatred. She mumbled incoherent words making the redhead raise an eyebrow "Didn't hear that. Speak up. Or…" He stood up again, walking and going to eye level with Ariza. He whispered into her ear, his breath sending a strange sensation to her. "Should I get out of you?"

Once the last syllable was uttered, Genkaku clasped his hand onto her feeble throat. He tightened his grip, his eyes full of glee of Ariza's widening ones. "What an arousing expression sweet heart. Sadly, right now I went to know if my hunch is true. "

Ariza coughed gasping her words out. "Pe-eng-guin's f-flight…" He narrowed his eyes, he was disappointed on how **easy** that was. "Penguin huh?" He tried to remember the symbolism, his hand still tightly on her neck, his thumb lazily rubbing the middle of her throat with a strange roughness.

"Hmm.. You're a perfectionist huh? Well then, I would love to destroy your darling perfect world honey.." Genkaku moved his hand downward. His fingers ghosted around her olive skinned bosoms, rubbing his index finger on her mounds "Oh ho, now you seem submissive by a light touch, these are some adorable noises you're making."

Ariza fell more violated as the minutes went. Her mind was disgusted by what this man was doing. Her body and voice felt more generous to the strange dressed monk. "D-don't think you've broken me…" She glared her hardest toward Genkaku. Her best gained a smirk and a rough squeeze of her breasts. "A-ah!"

Genkaku grinned widely at the sudden change of character. He leaned down to her. His hot breath tickled her cold skin. "You're such a little sinner and as a monk…." He brought his eyes toward her as his hand tugged on the straps of her flimsy attire. "I'll help you get purified."

"G-get off of me!" He lost a tiny bit of his grin. "Hey sweetie, I'm trying to be nice. But of course you deadmen wouldn't understand kindness huh?" he kept his hand on her straps while turning his head toward one of his scarves. "Now be quiet and let me fucking do this alright?" He tied the scarf over her eyes. He chuckled darkly at the screamed words the girl was giving out. He places his index finger, shushing her.

"Now we don't want unwanted company sweetheart." He closed her mouth with his thumb and index finger, pushing his knee in the middle of her legs, opening them. His body got closer towards Ariza until their chests were pushed together. Genkaku dropped her straps down to her elbows, and attacked her neck.

Genkaku started on the top of her neck, sucking and biting the female's fragile skin. Some parts turning a red color rivaling Genkaku's scarlet hair. He glanced the side of her neck his teeth has played with. His left hand grabbed the nape of her neck bringing the top of her neck towards his mouth. The scarlet haired man's tongue wrapped around the bite sized wound.

He sucked and drank the dripping metallic liquid with a smirk. _Sweeter than I thought. _Genkaku moved his head downward. His hand ran through her hair. He smirked at the noises given to him, his tongue still tasting her cold skin.

The monk moved his knee and rubbed roughly on her clothed core. His eyes was growing hunger, he got up from his previous position. He took the straps and finally let her exposed flesh touch the air more.

His mouth gave out a fake frown. "No bra honey? Did you want people to fuck you?" Before he could let her explain he interrupted her. "Maybe I should show you the way an Undertaker like me helps a disgusting deadmen like you."

Genkakku took his knee away, replacing it with his right hand. He used his tumb to rub the clothed nether regions. He used his other hand to roughly grab her hair, bringing her head backwards.

"Nngh.." Ariza groaned from the pain her scalp was feeling and pleasure from the continuous rubbing.

Genkaku tched playfully "Now, you shouldn't be so happy sounding…." He clutched the threads of maroon hair tighter, earning him an _eep_. "But those moans are enticing, I want to hear more."

He pulled down her undergarments, plunging his index finger inside her. Ariza bit her lip as he moved in a tremendously slow pace. He pumped in and out, adding another finger after getting bored of it. He scissored her walls , enjoying the noises and expressions her mouth was giving out.

He feels her walls tighten around his fingers, he pulled them out earning a slight unhappy look. Genkaku moved some of his scarlet bangs out of the way, smirking at his prey's unhappy look. "Now hon, I never did say I was going to let you have some pleasure now did I?" He shook his head like a parent when hearing a cute thing a child told him.

He moved the chair backwards putting it on its hind legs. He brought his throbbing member onto the air. He brings his phallus toward her opening. He grinned at the way she tried to close her legs with the best efforts she can, only failing. He brought his lips toward the shell of her ear, "Now I want to hear you scream penguin." Without much warning he plunged his member roughly in the young girl. She bit her lip at the immense pain, her lip now bleeding. She felt herself being torn in half as he thrusts more and more in her.

After a while, she couldn't take the pain, letting her anguish moans while her attacker kept his monstrous pace like a maniac.

He felt his climax reaching by each second passes. He lets out a soft groan after releasing his semen into her womb. He pulled out with a _slurk_ sound heard.

Genkaku cleaned himself up, glancing at Ariza with a smug look. "Now, remember if you want to escape, you'll be going to me. Then we can have more fun." With that, the undertaker left the deadman in alone, telling one of the guards to go there and put her in her new room.

**Mizari: well, there goes my very first lemon. Hope you guys liked it ~3 favorite/follow and comment or review you guys 3 I hope you liked this lemon, if you do, ask for more.**


End file.
